Love is Sharing
by Carla Taisho
Summary: Amar é compartilhar, das dores, das alegrias...de tudo.::One-shot::.


**.**

**Love is Sharing  
><strong>

°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha e cia, não me pertencem. **Esse pequeno escrito sim é de _minha autoria_.  
><strong>

°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**º

- De novo? – A morena perguntou ao entrar na loja onde trabalhava e deparar-se com o moreno alto encostado no balcão. – Ah faça-me o favor? Se retire agora da minha loja! – exclamou passando por ele e indo para trás do balcão onde guardou a bolsa numa gaveta.

O homem observou-a enquanto ela se arrumava para só então começar a falar:

- Kagome. Por favor, tem duas semanas que estou tentando falar com você!

- Eu sei. Tenho identificador de chamada, não tenho? - ela virou-se de costas para ele pegando um pano para passar sob o balcão para poder ocupar as mãos.

- Kagome, você sabe que foi tudo um mal entendido. Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas com você!

A morena voltou-se para ele, revirando os olhos – Não sou cega. – afirmou. – Eu te vi beijando ela.

- Mas meu Deus! Quantas vezes tenho que te dizer que estava bêbado e achei que ela era você!

- Em primeiro lugar você está me atrapalhando. – afirmou, apontando para uma senhora parada atrás dele com cara de quem queria perguntar alguma coisa. – E em segundo lugar ninguém mandou você beber!

Inuyasha lançou um olhar para a velha senhora e fez sinal com as mãos para ela seguir em frente.

- Com licença minha jovem...- começou então a mulher e Inuyasha se afastou fingindo olhar os vasos e tapeçarias antigas que a loja da noiva - _ex_-noiva - se corrigiu de má vontade, vendia.

Pegou num vaso em forma de cone invertido, que mais parecia um copo estranho e passou a observar os detalhes talhados no vidro.

Assustou-se quando uma mão delicada tirou o objeto com força de sua mão.

- Não mexa! – ela exclamou.

Ele bufou – Tá. Não mexo, podemos conversar?

- Não. – respondeu colocando o vaso de volta na estante.

- Mas que merda! Kagome! – ele reclamou.

- Já te disse. Terminamos! Acabou, chega, já deu o que tinha que dar!

- Não! Não deu o que tinha que dar! Kagome estamos com a data do casamento marcada para daqui a um mês! – exclamou, tentando colocar algum juízo na cabeça dela.

- Estávamos! Desmarquei ontem.

Ele arregalou os olhos – Você pirou? – gritou – Está tudo pronto para o nosso casamento e você me vem com essa de que está tudo acabado por causa de uma besteira?

- Besteira? **Besteira? **Você beijou outra na minha frente! – gritou ela.

- Beijei! Mas pensei que era você! Quantas vezes vou ter que explicar? Estava bêbado! Era _minha_ despedida de solteiro!

- Ahhh – ela desdenhou – Só por que era sua despedida de solteiro, tinha o direito de se embebedar e beijar qualquer _inha _que passasse na sua frente?

- Dê-me paciência, Senhor! – ele pediu olhando para o teto – Você sabe perfeitamente que EU não bebo! Bebi naquele dia para comemorar _minha _**despedida** de solteiro! Por que dali para frente estaria casado e feliz com a _minha_ **mulher**!

- Você disse no tempo certo! **Estaria! **– gritou – Por que é tão difícil entender? Já e-ra! – deu ênfase, voltando ao balcão.

- Por que não quero te perder por um absurdo desses!

- Você já me perdeu, Inuyasha.

- Por favor Kagome! Você é tudo que eu tenho! Não pode fazer isso com a gente! Não depois de tudo que passamos! – ele implorou.

- Não quero mais nada com você. – ela falou em tom definitivo.

- Ótimo! – gritou ele – Ótimo! – repetiu saindo furioso pela porta.

Kagome observou a porta bater com força atrás dele e alguns clientes a olharem assustados.

Suspirou, fazia duas semanas que ele não deixava de ligar e agora finalmente fora a loja atormentá-la.

- Isso tem que acabar, Kagome – ouviu a voz de Sango atrás dela.

- Ele não se cansa! – reclamou.

- Não entendo. Por que você não o perdoa? Sabe que ele está dizendo a verdade.

- Não posso Sango. Foi melhor assim. – saiu de trás do balcão e foi atender uma cliente que examinava um vaso de cerâmica.

A _traição_ era a desculpa perfeita. Tudo que precisava para terminar o noivado sem ser necessário ele ficar sabendo da sua doença.

oOooOOoOOoOOoOoo

Kagome chorou quando chegou a seu apartamento frio e vazio e viu fotos de Inuyasha com ela, juntos. Felizes.

Agora estava tudo acabado. Seu namoro de sete anos chegara ao fim. Haviam sido sete longos e difíceis anos.

Tinha doze anos quando conhecera Inuyasha, se apaixonara por ele quase que instantaneamente. Passara cinco anos amando-o em segredo, e então acontecera.

Ele chegara até ela um dia e lhe dissera que iria para o exército. Seguir a carreira militar como o pai tanto desejara, mas que não podia ir embora antes de dizer a ela o quanto a amava.

Trocaram o primeiro e tão esperado beijo...e passaram cinco anos namorando por cartas. Fazia apenas dois anos que ele fora obrigado a abandonar a carreira por causa de um ferimento nas mãos, responsável pela perda de boa parte dos movimentos dos dedos. Não era nenhum inválido, só nunca mais seria capaz de atirar ou fazer trabalhos manuais como, por exemplo, tocar algum instrumento musical.

Os últimos dois anos haviam sido os mais felizes da vida casal. Agora lá estava ela sozinha, chorando, se martirizando.

Por que justo ela tinha que ficar doente? Por que tinha que ter câncer? Era tão nova, tinha uma vida inteira pela frente.

oooOoooOOooo

Dentro de meia hora teria sua primeira consulta com o especialista em câncer de mama. Não contara nada a ninguém sobre a doença. Decidira passar por essa provação sozinha. Sua mãe morrera de câncer e sua família sofrera muito com o tratamento e inevitável falecimento dela.

- Bom dia, tenho uma consulta com o Dr. Felps. – afirmou entregando uma guia para a secretaria do consultório.

- Só um instante, o Dr. Já irá atendê-la.

Kagome observou o pequeno consultório, era branco, decorado com detalhes em verde. Mal teve tempo de analisar os motivos entalhados no teto, e ouviu seu nome ser chamado por uma voz melodiosa.

Levantou-se então, agradeceu a secretária e se dirigiu para a sala onde um homem moreno de jaleco branco a esperava com uma prancheta em mãos.

- Senhorita Higurashi – ela a cumprimentou dando passagem. – Sente-se, por favor.

Kagome seguiu até a mesa e sentou-se na cadeira de frente a ela.

- Então senhorita Higurashi, vi que foi diagnosticado câncer de mama. Estou certo?

- Sim, senhor. Fui fazer uma mamografia de rotina e descobriram o nódulo na mama esquerda.

- Entendo. Bem, vamos precisar analisar qual é a natureza desse nódulo. Primeiramente faremos uma biópsia. Sabe que esse tipo de câncer tem cura e se diagnosticado cedo como no seu caso, não é digamos assim, tão perigoso? Apesar de que vamos ter que tomar certos cuidados em especial por causa da sua gestação.

Kagome sorriu tristemente, era verdade. Além de descobrir a doença, acabara por acidente descobrindo que estava grávida. – Meu bebê não corre riscos com o tratamento?

- Primeiramente não. Como se trata de câncer de mama e foi diagnosticado no início, vai depender do tipo de tratamento. Pode-se retirar o nódulo ou fazer quimioterapia.

- Qual o senhor indica para o meu caso?

- Vamos fazer a biópsia primeiro e depois conversamos sobre o melhor método.

O Doutor levou Kagome até outra sala, onde realizaram o exame.

Os dias que se passaram enquanto esperava o resultado foram agonizantes. Ainda mais por chegar em casa e todos os dias ver a luz da secretária eletrônica piscando. Inuyasha...ele nunca desistia.

Em um mês sua vida mudara da água para o vinho. Estava grávida de dois meses, com câncer de mama e sozinha.

Em poucas semanas recebera o resultado do exame pelo correio.

Era real, definitivo, estava mesmo com câncer.

- Quando ia me contar? – Kagome se assustou e largou a bolsa que segurava. Avistou Inuyasha parado ao lado do sofá na sala escura. Ele segurava um envelope nas mãos.

- E-Eu...não quero que você passe por isso comigo.

- Não quer? – ele perguntou se aproximando. –_ Nós _vamos ter um filho e você não quer que passemos por isso, juntos?

Kagome sentiu ímpeto de bater na própria testa. O envelope nas mãos dele era o resultado do exame de gravidez, não o do câncer.

- Espera, não é isso.

- Então o que é? Vai me dizer que o filho não é meu? – ele estava a poucos centímetros dela agora, a fitando com um olhar ferido e ao mesmo tempo furioso. - Por que se for dizer isso, saiba que não vou acreditar!

Kagome procurou com os olhos o outro envelope e o encontrou caído na cadeira, ele não devia ter visto, suspirou de alívio.

Porém o movimento chamou a atenção de Inuyasha. – O que foi? – ele perguntou se afastando dela.

Kagome percebeu o que fizera e correu na frente dele para evitar que pegasse o envelope.

_Burra!_ – quis gritar quando Inuyasha segurou as mãos dela no alto de sua cabeça fazendo com que o papel caísse de suas mãos.

- O que é esse outro envelope? – ele indagou, curioso.

- Não é nada! – falou rápido demais – Nada demais – tentou se corrigir, mas o erro já estava feito. Num movimento rápido Inuyasha agarrou o envelope do chão e Kagome tentou impedi-lo, fazendo com que os dois caíssem.

- Me dá esse envelope Inuyasha! – mandou tentando pegar o papel que ele escondera atrás das costas.

- Não! Se você não quer me mostrar deve ser algo importante! Não entendo você! Nunca foi de esconder as coisas de mim! – ele tirou-a de cima de si e correu para o outro lado do cômodo.

- Inuyasha! – ela correu atrás dele.

Ele abriu a primeira porta que avistou e entrou, trancando-a em seguida.

- Inuyasha! – ela gritou esmurrando a porta – Você não tem o direito de ler isso!

- Tenho sim! – gritou de volta enquanto abria o envelope – Você é minha mulher, a mãe do meu filho e a única mulher que amo nesse mundo! Tenho todo o direito de ler sua correspondência!

- O que uma coisa tem haver com a outra? – gritou exasperada, lágrimas de frustração ameaçando escapar dos olhos. _Droga não conseguira esconder nem por um mês inteiro! E agora ele iria saber, e insistir em ficar com ela._

Tudo ficou em silêncio e ela soube que ele estava lendo.

- Kagome! – ela o ouviu gritar e então a porta ser aberta. – Como você me esconde uma coisa dessas? – ele gritou. Kagome sentiu-se sendo erguida do chão. Olhou assustada para Inuyasha, ele parecia fora de si.

- Sua louca! – ele gritou a abraçando. – Por que esconde essas coisas de mim? Há quanto tempo você sabe?

- E-eu – ela balbuciou.

- Não vai me esconder nunca mais nada, ouviu bem? De agora em diante você vai dividir tudo comigo, ouviu? – ele gritou no ouvido dela.

- Inuyasha, me solta! A gente está brigado esqueceu? – perguntou tentando se soltar.

- Brigados? Você usou aquilo de desculpa, isso sim! Te conheço, Kagome! Não quer dividir seus medos comigo! Sempre foi assim! Agora chega! Quero saber de tudo! Quero participar da sua vida! Eu te amo, sua idiota! - ele gritou a abraçando apertado.

- Inu...yasha...- ela soluçou, desistindo de resistir a ele. Inuyasha sempre fora assim, seu porto seguro, sempre a ajudando, sempre a compreendendo, mesmo quando ninguém mais compreendia. - Não quero que você passe por isso, Inuyasha.

- Kagome. – ele chamou, apoiando ambas as mãos de cada lado do rosto dela – Você está doente. Precisa de mim. Nós vamos ter nosso filho! – ele parou de repente – Não é arriscado para o bebê?

- Sim, vai depender do tratamento. Eu vou marcar a cirurgia.

- Ah Kagome. O que faço com você? Por que não me contou nada disso?

- Por que não queria que você passasse por isso, sofresse o que sofri com o tratamento da minha mãe.

- Mas Kagome agora existe muito mais tecnologia, não existe? Vai ser bem mais fácil, não é?

- Eu não sei. Tenho medo. – ela o abraçou.

- Tem medo, e mesmo assim não iria me contar nada? – ele perguntou a abraçando apertado contra o peito.

- Ah Inuyasha. – ela suspirou, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem. – Preciso de você.

- Precisa né? – ele tirou sarro – É lógico que precisa, sua boba! Nunca, ouça bem. Nunca mais me esconda nada! E muito menos algo tão sério como isso. Vamos passar por isso, juntos! Entendeu?

Ela assentiu sorrindo e naquele momento soube que tudo que sempre precisara, procurara, estava ali nos seus braços.

Dentro de poucos meses, ela estava curada e desfilando por aí com um _barrigão_ enorme e uma aliança dourada e reluzente no dedo.

A filha deles, Sakura, crescendo saudável dentro dela.

- E se não fosse pela Sango, eu nunca teria ficado sabendo da sua doença, não é? – Inuyasha perguntou afagando a barriga da esposa.

- Como assim?

- Oras, a Sango tinha me dito que você andava estranha, faltando na loja e levando atestado e não respondia quando ela perguntava, então um dia ela pegou a chave do seu apartamento e fez uma cópia. E pronto, eu fui lá e descobri tudo.

- Aquela miserável! E por que você nunca me contou antes? – perguntou furiosa.

- Para você não ficar assim! Estressada! Calma, faz mal para o bebê!

- Inuyasha! Você tinha que ter me contado isso antes!

- Oras, Kagome, meu amor. Vamos esquecer isso, ok? Afinal tudo acabou bem, se não fosse pela Sango eu não teria ficado sabendo da doença, por que você passaria por tudo sozinha e não estaríamos aqui curtindo nosso barrigão.

-** Nosso**_ barrigão_? – ela riu – O _barrigão_ é meu! - exclamou levantando com dificuldade da cama.

- Aonde você vai?

- Fugir de você! – respondeu, já correndo.

Inuyasha sorriu saindo da cama enrolado no lençol.

- Nunca poderá fugir de mim, meu amor! – exclamou a alcançando.

~**Fim**~

* * *

><p><strong>Moral da história<strong>: Por mais algo de ruim lhe aconteça, não tente guardar tudo somente para você, divida, compartilhe. Amar é compartilhar, das dores, das alegrias...de tudo. Aqueles que te amam, estarão sempre ao seu lado para te apoiar!

Gente. **_Estava eu _**aqui sozinha no meu quarto lendo a fic de uma das minhas leitoras (Susan), a fic **Need you now**, quando me veio essa pequena idéia.

A música _Need You Now_ da _Lady Antebellum ( se for ler a letra, verá que não tem muuuito haver, não^^'),_ a fic da **Susan** e uma fic da minha amiga **Nathi (A Ultima Neve do Inverno)** me inspiraram a escrever essa one-shot e de repente puf...aqui está esse pequeno escrito shaushaushaus.

Bem, espero que tenha ficado boa ^^

**Por favor, clique aí na frase abaixo! É muito importante para mim saber sua opinião! ;D**


End file.
